


真的，都是我干的

by yeulin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeulin/pseuds/yeulin





	1. Chapter 1

他往锅里添了水烧上，把蔬菜拿出来挨个洗净放到案板切成块，然后切生肉。  
混着血水的肉汁顺着刀淌出来，蜿蜒在案板上，渗进他指甲缝里，几刀下去，肉也变成整齐的块状，他顿时一惊，扔掉刀后退几步一屁股坐在地上，瞪着眼喘着粗气，脑子里闪过那天的场景，警察，法医，拥挤的人群，尖叫，哭泣，以及不远处被剁成一块块的他的丈夫。  
已经过去一个多月了，巴恩斯依旧每天被惊恐笼罩着，他不知道下一个被碎尸会不会是他，会不会是他继子，到底哪个变态策划了这场惨无人道的凶杀，警方至今没有给出答案。  
“您和您继子...真的不存在什么矛盾吗？” 警官在他第六次来做笔录的时候问。  
“我发誓，我和我先生结婚以来，家里过得很和谐，史蒂夫只是不爱说话而已，他绝对是个好孩子。”  
警官手里握着史蒂夫的档案，眼睛盯着巴恩斯，过了几秒才开口，“好吧，希望他别太难过，经历这些对一个孩子来说太残忍了。”

 

史蒂夫难过吗？那孩子的情绪实在无法察觉，巴恩斯疲惫地走在回家的路上，先生被杀的那天他整个人都是懵的，耳鸣，恶心，吐到说不出话，警方清理现场清理到凌晨，他只记得送走所有人后他关上门直接倒了，醒来已经是第三天中午，电话被打爆到直接关机。史蒂夫呢？这孩子当时在哪？他完全不记得了。  
巴恩斯拧开家门，把菜放进厨房，换了身衣服进了浴室。  
热水浇在身上的一瞬间，神经才稍稍放松，他喜欢淋浴，仰头靠在墙上任水柱噼里啪啦打在脸上，睁不开眼。等浇够了，再把糊满脸的头发往脑后一抹，仿佛新生儿一样重新迎接这个世界。他暂时忘掉痛苦，愉快地哼起了歌，想着一会儿给史蒂夫做一道浓浓的肉汤，再破例倒上两杯红酒好缓解家里沉闷的气氛，巴恩斯是个好厨子，他和先生便是在他掌厨的高级餐厅相识，先生是位有身份有地位的商人，却对美食有着相当大的热情，他数次来到这个餐厅，只点那么一道菜，为的是能和这道绝佳菜肴的主人见见面，最终巴恩斯露面了，两个人从这道菜谈到城市，谈到戏剧，谈到人生，不知不觉餐厅都打烊了，于是他们谈到了床上。  
巴恩斯第二天从浴室里出来时候，碰上了要去上学的史蒂夫。  
“...嗨？呃，你是...他弟弟？” 巴恩斯平生第一次尴尬得想冒烟。  
史蒂夫并没有看他，弯腰在门口穿上鞋，拧开门时说了句，“告诉我爸今晚接我放学。”

 

巴恩斯关掉水龙头，怅然地站了一会儿，一个普通得不能再普通得开始，却走向这样的结局，一切怎么会变成这样呢？

他在餐桌前坐着，盯着墙上的钟。距史蒂夫放学已经三个小时了，但他还没有回来，汤已经凉了，他放在锅里又热了一遍，还好，没影响口感。他拿起手机又放下，犹豫着要不要给史蒂夫打个电话，他不想让史蒂夫觉得他是那种瞎担心的家长，直觉告诉他史蒂夫从未把他当过家人，先生在的时候还好，史蒂夫偶尔还能调侃几句活跃气氛，每次巴恩斯都受宠若惊，史蒂夫的回应比先生把他干到高潮更人渴望，可如今家里只剩他俩，两个没有任何血缘关系的人，唯一的纽带被残忍杀害，相处变得很艰难。  
他不禁想起警官的话，“您和您继子真的不存在任何矛盾吗？”  
有，很深很深的矛盾，只不过是史蒂夫单方面对他。  
巴恩斯拿起手机拨了号，顿了几秒，按下通话键。  
然而很快就被挂断了，巴恩斯有些惊讶，史蒂夫在干什么？就讨厌他到这种程度，连电话都不想接？  
他拿着手机，胳膊肘抵着桌面，双手撑住额头盯着眼前的肉汤，突然很想把桌子掀翻。  
门口传来钥匙拧动的声音，巴恩斯立刻抬头，史蒂夫单肩挂着书包站在那。  
“你...你怎么了！” 巴恩斯看清史蒂夫脸上的伤，腾地一下站起来。  
“没什么。” 史蒂夫把书包往沙发上一扔，走进浴室把门关上了。  
“你受伤了？” 巴恩斯跟了过去贴在门上，“发生了什么？”  
里面传来哗啦啦的水声，史蒂夫大概在冲伤口，“别进来。”  
“至少让我看看严不严重。”  
水声停了，史蒂夫没说话。  
“史蒂夫？” 巴恩斯顿了顿，“我开门了？”  
依旧没回应。  
“我只是...有些担心...” 巴恩斯小声嘀咕着，小心翼翼地拧开门，“我看看...啊！”  
史蒂夫一脸水的站在门口，吓了他一跳， 湿漉漉的刘海儿黏在额头，露出青紫色的额角和被划破的眉骨，少年英气逼人的五官因为伤疤变得更张扬，更有侵略性，他紧紧地盯着他，居然硬生生让他心漏跳了几拍。  
“看够了没？” 史蒂夫不耐烦地问。  
巴恩斯张了张嘴，没说出话，相反脸却红了，史蒂夫扯了扯嘴角，挤过他走了出去。  
“吃饭吧，都...这么晚了。” 巴恩斯在他身后说。  
“嗯。” 史蒂夫进了卧室，把脏了的外套脱下来扔在地板上，又扬手把身上的t恤一扯，打开衣柜找衣服穿。  
史蒂夫很瘦，身上...很多伤疤，他不知道这孩子是不是在学校经常惹麻烦，他太阴郁了，家境富裕又独来独往，再加上发生的这件事...巴恩斯回过神，发现自己盯的时间太长了，他想起刚刚史蒂夫的话。  
“看够了没。”  
巴恩斯猛地把脸转过去，走到餐厅坐下了。

史蒂夫拉开椅子，拿起勺子舀了一口放嘴里。  
“我帮你热...”  
“不用。”  
巴恩斯也没再说话，顺便放弃了想让史蒂夫赞美一下他手艺的念头。  
餐厅里只有叮叮当当的碰碗声，细微的咀嚼声，除此之外什么声音都没有，巴恩斯突然感觉窗外二十四层楼下的纽约是如此繁华。  
太压抑了，他要受不了了，他无法继续这样的生活。  
委屈，不满，疲惫，绝望，多重负面情绪在这一瞬间全都涌上来，巴恩斯握着勺子的手有些颤抖，同样颤抖的还有他的声音。  
“要不我还是走吧。”  
对面的史蒂夫喝着汤，无动于衷。  
“史蒂夫，看着我。” 眼泪落在桌子上。  
史蒂夫慢慢嚼了几口，又慢慢抬起眼看他。  
“我会尽我所能照顾你，给你你需要的一切，但我不能住在这里了，这里，太让我痛苦了，我...” 巴恩斯说不下去了，他站起来走到客厅的落地窗前，看着被灯光照得黄橙橙的街道，捂着嘴哭了出来。  
他想念先生，想念从前快乐轻松的生活，想念幸福的自己。  
全毁了，一切全毁了。  
“你不能走。”  
巴恩斯回头，史蒂夫坐在那，目光有些呆滞。  
“你不能走，”史蒂夫看向他，机械地开口，“你杀了我爸。”  
巴恩斯张大嘴巴，震惊地瞪着他，过度的愤怒让他失语，他不知道是什么让这孩子得出这样不可思议，及其荒唐的谬论，他惊呆了，这孩子怎么可以怀疑他？相比之下史蒂夫一如既往的平静，他站起来，拿过酒杯，仰头一口气干了进去，酒顺着杯口淌下来，滑过他性感的下巴，流进领口里，他朝巴恩斯走了过来。  
“给我我需要的一切。” 史蒂夫带着酒香贴近他，把他逼在玻璃上。  
“什...么？”  
“妈....” 史蒂夫突然抱住他，脸埋在他颈窝里。  
下一秒就凶狠地亲了起来。  
巴恩斯吓傻了，他任凭少年掠夺他的唇，红酒的醇郁在口腔肆意漫延，史蒂夫不放过他的每一寸，他吸着他的舌头，发泄似的咬他，于是嘴里又添了丝腥甜，这腥甜一并被吞走了。  
巴恩斯感到有些疼痛，这才反应过来，他呜呜呜地瞪着眼挣扎了几下，最后不得不使出全身力气，一把把少年推到在地。  
“你他妈...” 还没等巴恩斯说完，史蒂夫从地上跃起，重新扑了过来。  
他一手把巴恩斯的两个手腕举过头顶按在玻璃上，膝盖挤进他双腿间，一手揪住他的长发。巴恩斯喘着粗气怒视他，想制止这个耍酒疯的孩子，又不知道该说些什么。  
史蒂夫看着他，慢慢贴了过来，巴恩斯立刻躲开了，史蒂夫顿了顿，亲上他的耳朵。  
他放软了声音，一声声呢喃着，“妈...妈...”  
巴恩斯闭上眼深吸了几口气，恶狠狠地说，“认我做妈，就赶快松开我。”  
史蒂夫放开了他。  
巴恩斯愣了愣，他没想到史蒂夫就这么放弃了，而他内心居然有一丝落空。  
他整理了下衣服，别过头站在那平静了一会儿，他想不出史蒂夫为什么突然这样，一口气喝掉半杯红酒就能变得跟个疯子一样，巴恩斯有些发晕，他被史蒂夫嘴里的酒弄醉了吗？  
“早点睡吧，我去洗个澡。” 巴恩斯强撑着往浴室走，他现在不想看见史蒂夫。  
“你...”  
“我不走。” 巴恩斯打断了他，关上浴室门。

 

怎么会这样，怎么会这样，怎么会这样...  
他就不应该让一个孩子喝酒，不应该说那样的话，史蒂夫觉得自己被抛弃了，所以才会做出刚刚的举动，他只是怕他丢下他而已。  
不对，史蒂夫说是他杀了他爸。  
巴恩斯突然感到一阵恶寒，他猛地抬起头看向镜子里的自己，嘴被亲的有些红肿，脖子上也有印子，舌头被咬破了，史蒂夫真觉得是他杀了的话，为什么要这样？还叫他妈妈？  
他心里乱得不行，脑子被蒸得也混沌了，他关掉热水，拿毛巾擦干身子，准备洗回家换掉的那条内裤。  
他去翻衣服框，然后愣住了。  
内裤不见了。  
“你在找这个吗？”  
巴恩斯吓得险些滑到，他回过头，史蒂夫不知道什么时候打开门靠在门框上，指尖挑着件东西。  
他的内裤。  
“你...” 巴恩斯已经气得不知道该说什么了。  
史蒂夫微微勾着嘴角，然后慢慢把内裤放在鼻子前，故作陶醉地深深闻了一下，又抬起眼看他。  
他在笑。  
“过来拿啊。” 那张英俊的脸明明还留着份稚气，眼神却像被恶魔用药水浸淫过一样，蓝得发冷，发毒。  
“你别太过分。” 巴恩斯握紧了拳头。  
史蒂夫走了进来，巴恩斯才注意到自己此刻赤身裸体，他慌忙去拿浴巾，却被一把抓住手腕。  
“嘿，都已经看光了。” 史蒂夫歪着头看他。  
“你到底，想干嘛。” 巴恩斯一字一句地说。  
史蒂夫把内裤塞在他手里，然后一推他肩膀，把他按在墙上，在他嘴上亲了一下。  
巴恩斯更震惊于自己居然没有打他。  
史蒂夫叹息着双手抚上他的身体，从脖子到手臂，到胸口，到腰，史蒂夫没有吻他，只是近乎贪婪地看着他身体的每一寸，灼热又急切的呼吸喷在他皮肤上，巴恩斯闭着眼，颤抖地感受少年冰凉的触摸。  
他不想拒绝。  
那双手停在了屁股上，犹豫了两秒，探了进去。  
巴恩斯一个激灵，睁开眼捏住史蒂夫的手。  
不可以。  
史蒂夫笑了笑，想继续往里探，巴恩斯猛地推开他，拿起浴巾匆忙裹住下半身，“不，不不不。”  
史蒂夫垂下眼，浴室的灯光给他过长的睫毛打下两片阴影，热气蒸得他鼻尖冒出点汗，此刻的他没了刚刚那副小恶魔的气势，只是一个脸上写着失望和渴望的少年。  
巴恩斯的心被罪恶狠狠拧住，史蒂夫还是个孩子。  
“听着，史蒂夫，” 巴恩斯走到卧室门口停下来看他，“刚刚没拒绝你是我的错，以后别再这样了。”  
“你不相信我。”  
“什么？” 巴恩斯回过头。  
史蒂夫走了过来，“我可以代替我爸。”  
巴恩斯觉得史蒂夫有病。但他不想伤害一个孩子，更何况史蒂夫和别的孩子不一样，他对史蒂夫说的每一句话，都要经过斟酌。  
“你喝多了。” 他最后还是选择不责备他。  
史蒂夫眯了眯眼，表情有些发狠，巴恩斯正想着自己是不是看错了，就被他一把抓住胳膊。  
“你最好听我的。” 史蒂夫压低声音，收起下巴盯着他。  
巴恩斯试图挣脱了一下但没挣脱开，史蒂夫的指甲陷进他肉里，很疼，他只好用另一手掰开他的手指，用警告的目光逼他松手，在史蒂夫松开的一瞬间，巴恩斯狠推了一把，将他推出门外，遂意就要关上门。  
“妈！” 史蒂夫立刻扒住门。  
巴恩斯没理他，用尽全力想要关上，可史蒂夫伸出两只手握住门边，两个人就这么抵抗着，随着门的缝隙减小，史蒂夫的手也逐渐靠近门框。  
“松手。” 巴恩斯咬牙切齿地说。  
史蒂夫没说话，只是紧紧盯着他，太可怕了，巴恩斯心想，他不能和这孩子对视。  
史蒂夫的手被夹住了，可他只是皱了皱眉，巴恩斯又推了一点，史蒂夫的半截手指硬生生被压得发白。  
快松手啊，不然会受伤的。  
史蒂夫没动，哪怕被夹的部位开始充血，他也一声没坑。  
巴恩斯明白了，这不是一场力量的较量，这是心理的较量。  
他输了。  
他猛地松开门，史蒂夫立刻扑了上来，接着惯性抱着他把他按倒在床上。  
他疯狂地亲着他，扯开他的浴巾，又用浴巾把他的手捆住，巴恩斯躲着，但他此刻心里只有一件事。  
“等等...等等...别动...让我看看你的手！”  
史蒂夫停下了，慢慢离开他，然后把双手递到他眼前。  
除了拇指以外的八个手指，上半截全部有一条深紫的压痕。  
“疼吗？” 巴恩斯问。  
史蒂夫笑了笑，“疼。”  
“那你为什么不松手？”  
史蒂夫不笑了，他看着巴恩斯，仔仔细细地看，仿佛在寻找什么，最后他开口：  
“因为我想要你，一刻不停地要。”

 

巴恩斯嘴里咬着捆着手腕的浴巾，后面的洞被拳头撑开了，他低头只能看见史蒂夫的手腕在抬高的大腿根间进进出出，淫液流得满床都是，耳边放着史蒂夫的手机。  
手机里传来阵阵呻吟，是他以前和先生做爱时史蒂夫偷录的。  
史蒂夫拔出拳头，看着他不断伸缩还湿漉漉的后穴，捏了一把他又翘又圆的屁股，扶着几把就捅了进去了。  
巴恩斯在床单上拧着挣扎，边哭边摇头，史蒂夫狠狠扇了他屁股一巴掌，“你不是很会浪吗？”  
被塞着浴巾的他淌出口水，流到下颌线和脖子上，史蒂夫俯下身全舔进嘴里。  
“给我讲讲，你都是怎么被我爸操的。” 史蒂夫慢慢抽动着，“这样？” 然后突然加快速度，“还是这样？”  
巴恩斯被刺激得不行，高亢地呻吟着，他用祈求的目光看着史蒂夫，仿佛在换取温柔的对待，但是不可能，他心知肚明，史蒂夫疯了。  
“是不是很想骂我？觉得我是个变态，嗯？” 史蒂夫揉着他的胸，吸得嘬嘬直响，“想骂我什么？”  
巴恩斯还是摇头，他睁大充满泪水的眼睛，放弃了一般看向天花板。  
“是不是想骂我操你妈。” 史蒂夫折起他的一条腿，颠着他边操边啃他下巴，然后开始笑，“你骂对了，妈。”  
这个字仿佛一个魔咒，把巴恩斯击得溃不成军。  
“妈...妈....妈....” 史蒂夫在他耳边呢喃，夹杂着情欲的呻吟，这样的字眼，这样的身份，这样的性事，新鲜得让人兴奋，罪恶得不可告人。  
史蒂夫把他翻了过去，从侧面重新顶进他洞里开始操，他放肆地在他耳边喘，报复一般让他摆出所有及其淫荡的姿势，他骑在他身上，抓着他头发把阴茎挤进他双乳间，最后扯掉他嘴里的浴巾，捏着他下巴把精液全射了进去。史蒂夫解开他的双手让他跪在那被操，每当他喊着受不了了，史蒂夫都会故意放他让他往前爬一小段，又突然拽回来快速干他，来来回回几次，他被折磨得干脆脸埋在床单里，高高撅着被撞起一波波肉浪的屁股，任史蒂夫玩弄。  
“你真他妈骚。” 史蒂夫把精液射在他会阴处，又抹开，他趴下把巴恩斯的囊袋含在嘴里吞吐了一会儿，又去撸他前面。  
“求你了...我不想再射了。” 巴恩斯抽噎着说。  
“你说什么？” 史蒂夫没有停下。  
“我不想再射了...”  
“重新说。” 史蒂夫把阴茎抵在他屁股缝。  
“妈妈不能再射了...” 巴恩斯已经有些虚弱了。  
“不行，” 史蒂夫一口气捅了进去，“妈妈，不行。”  
巴恩斯开始有些神志不清，高潮时连抓被子的力气都没有，他只是浑身瘫软地痉挛了几下，呻吟都有气无力。  
史蒂夫把他射满，看着他浑身是精液的裸体，扶着他头问，“你有什么想说的吗？”  
“我没杀你爸。” 巴恩斯轻声说，仿佛用尽了最后一口气。  
史蒂夫愣了愣，把头埋在床单里久久没抬起来，他的肩膀开始发抖，巴恩斯伸出手想要安慰他，却听见史蒂夫在笑。  
他的手停在空中。  
史蒂夫侧过来，脸上都是泪水，可他笑得那么真，不含一丝痛苦。  
“我知道你没杀我爸，” 他直起身，拿起衣服往浴室走，然后停在门口。  
“他是我杀的。”史蒂夫回头看了看他，关上了浴室门。


	2. Chapter 2

教授在黑板右下角最后一小块空白处写上公式，转过身满怀期待地看着座位上的同学，没有人会这道题，高二的数学课是最令人头疼的，教授还出奇地喜欢用大学知识来解题，因此他的课基本上可以用鸦雀无声来形容。  
史蒂夫撑着半边脸，食指心不在焉地敲了两下书桌，然后举起手。

 

史蒂夫伴着铃响声把书包收拾好背上，慢吞吞地挤着人流往外走，这时有人从后面撞了他一下，“让开，会解公式的孤儿。”  
史蒂夫皱了下眉，没说什么，照常往校门口走去。他单肩背着书包，站在马路边搜寻着那辆红色的轿车，在那，路对面，他的心情顿时扬了起来，快步朝车子走过去。  
“晚上好。” 他坐到副驾驶上，把书包抱在怀里关上车门。  
巴恩斯没说话，也没看他，只是伸手去拧车钥匙启动车子。  
史蒂夫一把按住他的手，看着他一字一句地说，“晚上好，妈妈。”  
巴恩斯手腕颤了一下，声音有些虚弱，“晚上好。”  
史蒂夫笑了，但他只是勾起一边嘴角，拍了拍巴恩斯的手，“走吧。”

车子缓缓开在路上，他们没再交流，史蒂夫和以往一样靠在椅背上望着窗外，五颜六色的灯光投在他脸上，照亮他挺翘的长睫毛和鼻梁，史蒂夫沉默的时候嘴角是平的，看起来很冷酷，不像巴恩斯的嘴角向下，看起来有些委屈，而史蒂夫笑的时候喜欢把头低下，边笑边摇头，总是拧着的眉毛也跟着舒展开，不自觉就露出少年气的一面。  
可史蒂夫很少笑得像个少年，他大多数笑得像个疯子。  
令人发怵。  
巴恩斯在路口停下，盯着红灯和秒数，他一直目视前方，为的是避免和史蒂夫进行任何眼神交流，尽管史蒂夫大多时间都戴着耳机沉浸在繁华的街景里。  
还剩三十秒，巴恩斯眨了眨眼，盯得时间太长了，眼球有些发酸。  
“亲我。” 史蒂夫突然转过脸，靠在椅背上看他。  
“什么？” 巴恩斯莫名其妙，他觉得冲史蒂夫那面的半张脸像是有一只蚂蚁爬过。  
“现在，” 史蒂夫倾身过来扶住方向盘，微微向右转了一点，“不然绿灯的时候我就让车冲过去。”  
巴恩斯看了眼右边路口，他不知道待会儿停在最前排的会是什么车，冲过去车里会受伤多少人，他唯一能确定的就是一个疯小子喷在他耳边的呼吸和威胁让他抓狂。  
“还剩十五秒。” 史蒂夫又往右转了一点，巴恩斯倒吸了一口气。  
“十，九，八...”   
巴恩斯直接堵住史蒂夫的唇，发狠地咬着他，史蒂夫手摸上他大腿根儿，又在裆部握了一下，向上顺着衬衣边儿探了进去。  
后面传来一声汽笛，巴恩斯一把推开史蒂夫，踩着油门就直行冲了出去。  
好险，他气喘吁吁地想。  
史蒂夫被推在副驾驶上半天没反应过来，过了几秒就开始狂笑。  
又是这种笑！  
“你是傻子吗？我说冲出去就能冲去？你就算踩着刹车不开就能怎样啊，” 史蒂夫搂着书包倒在车门上，“说，你是不是想亲我？”  
...操，每一次都被这小子唬住。  
巴恩斯把怒气化为速度，油门逐渐加大，把旁边的车辆都甩在后面，前方有车的时候躲得飘移起来，好几次车轮打转都发出摩擦路面的尖锐声。  
“你疯了。” 史蒂夫看着他，抓住窗户上方的把手。  
“被你传染的。” 巴恩斯撑直手臂握紧方向盘，恶狠狠地说。  
“我喜欢。” 史蒂夫笑了，这次他笑得像个少年。

到家前他们把车子停在路边做了一次，史蒂夫说巴恩斯为他失控的样子让他立刻想要他，巴恩斯想说他只是生自己的气而已，不存在为他失控，可话没到嘴边，史蒂夫就把椅子放倒，从副驾驶跨过来骑在他胸口上把阴茎塞在他嘴里。  
“我爱你。” 最后的时候史蒂夫在他耳边深情地说。  
巴恩斯没回答，只是偏了偏头，在余韵中呻吟着看向路边。

 

“这个多少钱一斤？” 巴恩斯抓了三个李子问老板，老板冲他比了个数字，他挑了一些放在袋子里。  
天凉了，史蒂夫嘴唇有些干，做作业的时候经常边撕嘴唇上的皮边思考，巴恩斯看着就心惊，他决定多买些水果给史蒂夫煮茶。  
他拎着袋子站在超市门口，用余光扫着周围。  
有人在跟踪他。  
巴恩斯快步走到车站，随便挤上一辆公交，在下两站下车后走到路对面，等了一会儿上了回家的那辆。  
他哆嗦着输入房门密码，为了安全起见他前些天换掉了锁。把袋子扔在门口脱掉鞋子，跑进屋里把所有的窗帘都拉上。  
他又躲进浴室关上门，在浴缸里放满热水，衣服都没脱就跳了进去。  
刚才是谁...刚才是谁...刚才是谁...  
巴恩斯抱着膝盖牙齿打颤。  
有人要杀他，是杀了先生的人，那人找上来了，一定是想灭口，杀了他再杀掉史蒂夫...  
“我爸是我杀的。” 史蒂夫在他脑海里说。  
不对，是史蒂夫杀的，史蒂夫杀了先生，可他却每晚都和他做爱。  
我是被逼的...我是被逼的...我是被逼的...  
“我逼你了么？” 史蒂夫又说，“是你从一开始要当我妈妈的。”  
妈妈。  
“啊。” 巴恩斯痛苦地捂住脑袋。

 

史蒂夫把帽檐压得低，双手插在口袋里躲在阴影处，他一动不动站着，没看过一次时间，他心里有表，嗒，嗒，嗒，就像他小时候睡不着听雨敲在窗户上，也是嗒，嗒，嗒，很快，他数得很急，然而心跳的速度跟不上雨速，他急得开始喘，呼吸逐渐不畅，心脏也要爆炸，他伸手去够床头边的水杯，结果碰落在地上，发出很大的响声，于是门被推开了，父亲逆着光进来，说了些什么他听不清，接着他就晕了过去。  
嗒，嗒，嗒，此时秒针走了多少下，史蒂夫全都知道。  
一个身形矮壮的男人哼着歌从拐角走了出来，并没看见史蒂夫，直接往另一条小巷走去，史蒂夫等男人和自己拉开一百米左右的距离，放轻脚步跟了过去。  
等走到巷子深处没什么人的时候，史蒂夫从兜里掏出一把军用折叠铲，拉开在地上拖着走。  
男人被这突如其来的铁器划地声吓得脚下一软，但他没敢回头，走了几步后突然开始跑。  
史蒂夫并没有追，他扬起手里的铲子，做了个掷飞镖的动作，嗖得把铲子飞了出去。  
军用铲很尖，准确无误地扎在男人右小腿上，于是一声惨叫，男人就跪了下去。  
史蒂夫揣着手慢步停在男人跟前，一脚踩上他的脸。  
“谁？” 男人痛苦地问。  
“我等了你二十分钟。” 史蒂夫低声说。  
男人愣了愣，然后猥琐地笑起来，“你小子，就爱装神弄鬼。”  
史蒂夫蹲了下来，握住铲子把又往深扎了几厘米，男人立刻哎呦哎呦地叫喊，史蒂夫不为所动，“问你话呢。”  
“我怎么知道你会来！我该做的都做了，你还想怎么样，哎呦祖宗你别扎了我疼死了哎呦...”   
史蒂夫去摸男人的兜，从里面拽出来一个信封，他掂了掂，突然啪得往男人脸上扇去，于是又是一声嚎叫。  
“多少？” 史蒂夫问。  
“二...二十万。” 男人看着他，拿不住他问这个干嘛。  
“为什么跟踪我妈？” 史蒂夫又问。  
“你妈？” 男人楞了一下，接着嘲讽一笑，“你哪来的妈，你管那男的叫妈？”  
“嗯。” 史蒂夫拆开信封。  
“哎你干嘛？” 男人暂时忘掉腿被凿开的痛苦，露出一副八卦相，“我说，小子，你真认那男的做妈了？之前不是还死活不愿意叫么？”   
“现在我爸死了，我就他一个亲人了。” 史蒂夫一脸平静，声音却透着怅然。  
“呸！” 男人朝他啐了一口，“一个杀人犯，还他妈装呢。看来试管婴儿果真心理不健全！”  
史蒂夫抹了把脸，然后一把把铲子拔出来，没等男人喊出声，他就抓着对方手腕，把铲子尖儿刺进男人中指指甲缝里。  
“离他远点儿。” 史蒂夫往上一翘，男人立刻大声惨叫出来，接着一片指甲落在史蒂夫脚边，在黑暗里闪着光。  
“你...魔鬼...” 男人捂着手指，蜷在地上沙哑地说。  
史蒂夫又扬起铲子，狠狠扎进男人手背。  
这下对方彻底没声儿了。  
史蒂夫捡起地上的信封，口子冲下一抖，钱全都飘了出来。  
“我杀了我爹，也能杀你。” 史蒂夫声音很低。  
男人在地上呻吟了一声，史蒂夫撒完钱，把信封团成一团塞进男人嘴里，然后捡起男人鼻子跟前的一张，“借我，打个车。”  
男人眨了眨眼，泪水淌了下来。  
史蒂夫拔出铲子，站起身，看了他最后一眼就转身往巷口走，他并没有把铲子折起来，而是就这么拖着，在身后的地面划出一道长痕，他走到巷口亮光处，胳膊一轮，把铲子丢进垃圾桶里。

手上有血，鞋上没准也有，不能走大道，太容易引起怀疑，史蒂夫抬头看了看旁边二层楼的墙。  
然后他后退几步，一个助跑向上一跃，抓住消防梯爬了上去，再一个翻身跳到屋顶。  
史蒂夫走到天台沿，一脚踩在边上俯视这个街区，这里和市中心不一样，路上已经没什么人了，商铺大部分也关了，这个时间还在外面的，双手一定肮脏。  
包括自己。  
史蒂夫低头伸出手，来回翻了两遍，又举起来对着月光看。  
他的手指很瘦，很白，很长，父亲说这双手拿手术刀一定漂亮。  
想到这史蒂夫有些出神，他对着月光慢慢转着手，思维开始放空，直到一阵冷风吹过来，他打了个喷嚏。  
“妈妈，那是谁？” 楼下的一个小女孩闻声抬起头， 拽着旁边的女人指着史蒂夫问。  
史蒂夫吓得立刻把染血的手藏到背后，瞪着眼睛和小女孩对视了几秒，在她再口开前惊慌地退回屋顶。  
他的呼吸变得急促，没由来地开始害怕，他转过身，划着胳膊朝前跑去。  
一个少年，在纽约偏远的街区，沿着屋顶飞速奔跑。  
风把外套吹得鼓起来，额前的刘海都往后飘，史蒂夫拼命地跑着，迈开腿跃过一个个楼间距，在落地时也顾不上庆幸没有摔下去，他一直跑，街区的灯在他身后脚下一个个暗下去，他往家的那个方向跑。  
妈妈...妈妈...  
史蒂夫往下一跃，砸在墙角堆着的垃圾袋上。

 

已经十一点半了，最后一班地铁也要停运了，史蒂夫还没回家。  
巴恩斯坐在沙发上抱着自己，他不敢拉开窗帘，不敢开机，所有灯全开着，甚至唱片机都放着舒缓的大提琴曲。  
可他还是害怕，他盼着史蒂夫回来，又怕史蒂夫回来。  
巴恩斯闭上眼睛把脸埋在膝盖上，绝望地呜咽出来。

门口传来开锁的声音。巴恩斯吓得从沙发上跳起来一下站到茶几旁边。  
是史蒂夫。他剧烈地喘息着，脑门上的汗把都头发浸湿了，外套也有一边搭在胳膊上，他的手，巴恩斯惊叫着捂住嘴后退了几步，史蒂夫的手上有血。  
他走了过来。  
巴恩斯立刻逃向卧室，却被史蒂夫一把抓住，接着就被史蒂夫伸过来的腿绊倒，可他没有摔在地上，而是摔在史蒂夫怀里，他双腿在地板上胡乱踢着，用力躲开史蒂夫的吻，史蒂夫干脆把他按在地板上，扒了他的睡裤，又一把扯下内裤塞到他嘴里，再扶着大腿根往上一压，解了裤子掏出性器就捅了进去。  
巴恩斯立刻哭了，随着史蒂夫的每一下深入发出哭喊，他嘴被堵着，于是听起来更加撕心裂肺，但哪怕在这种情况下，他还是很快就被操射了出来。  
他哭着高潮，身体痉挛，可史蒂夫还是一下下撞着他，撞到最深处，染着血的手死死按住他肩膀，失智一般用胯啪啪拍打着他的屁股，巴恩斯晃得想吐，地板缝好像夹住了他的头发，扯得头皮生疼，可快感刚刚下去就又涌了上来，而且更强烈，辐射一般扩散到他全身，一圈一圈荡开，从头到脚，将他全部淹没。  
这是另一种高潮，仿佛嗑药一般不能停下，不想停下，只能一遍遍求着史蒂夫，说“再来...再来...”  
史蒂夫俯下身，含住他左乳尖，这让他颤抖得更厉害了，他紧紧地抱住史蒂夫，手胡乱在他背上划着，又插进他柔软的金发里，最后把史蒂夫的脸抬起来，边哭边呻吟地和他对视。  
史蒂夫呻吟了一下，然后使劲一顶，过了几秒又怼了一下，再一下，这才全射干净，喘着气倒在巴恩斯身上。  
他们抱着喘息了好久，最终史蒂夫慢慢直起身，阴茎却还留在他臀缝，他拨开他的长发，唇落在他额头。  
然后是眼睛，鼻尖，脸颊，嘴，每一下都很轻。  
巴恩斯闭着眼，眼泪又流了出来。  
“别哭，” 史蒂夫舔去他的泪，指尖画着他的轮廓，“有我在，你就不会有危险。”  
我会杀了所有靠近你的人。


End file.
